Taken
by RJ-Hodgins
Summary: Arizona sets out to fulfill a secret fantasy of Callie's. Sequel to Morning Wood.


AN:Repost.

Written with Walking_Weapon.

AN: Um...please don't send hate mail?... We really went for it with this one so it might not be for everyone. We take the issue of consent seriously and tried to address that somewhat. It's pretty intense and deals with very hardcore sex in a way that might not be for everyone. Also the POV changes, you'll be able to tell where, and we did that in order to serve the story telling better. Anyway, hope you enjoy. Keep in mind that at the root this consensual, still Callie and Arizona throughout the entire thing (even though it may not seem that way), and born out of our twisted minds giving Callie this fantasy to play out.

* * *

After finding out just what fantasy her wife's fantasy was, the deep dark one she'd had to beg out of her, Arizona had wanted to make it come true. It was a daunting task, but ever since she'd found out she hadn't been able to stop thinking about it. So she did her research, wanting it to look, feel and play out realistically. She wanted this to be perfect for Callie, and after six months of marriage things were settled enough, her wife was healed enough, and she was prepared enough to make today the day.

Callie had to work an early shift so that left her plenty of time to get ready. Once she was sure Callie was gone and well into her first surgery she'd set about making preparations, pushing down her nerves as she did. After doing what she needed to around the apartment she undressed and the put on the strap on, tied to hair back to make it look short, and bound her breasts. Next she dressed in men's jeans, a white tank top and a blue jean shirt. She smoked a few cigarettes to get the smell, and finished things off with a few mouthfuls of cheap beer. Finally she walked into the bathroom and wrote something on the mirror in black lipstick, double-checking she looked the part in the mirror before leaving. Making sure the accessories she needed were in place, she checks the time and then slips into closet to wait for Callie to get home.

"Honey I'm home!" Callie calls teasingly as she walks into the apartment after a blessedly short shift. She's eagerly anticipating her weekend off with her wife sans baby. Not getting any response or seeing any sign of life she heads towards the bedroom, sniffing and furrowing her brow and the growing smell of cigarette smoke. "Arizona?" She questions, seeing a light on in the bathroom. Walking in she gasps as she sees 'poundcake' written messily in hideous black lipstick across the mirror.

Arizona listens carefully as Callie makes her way into the apartment, her heart pounding in her chest. This is, no going back now. Waiting until she hears Callie enter the bathroom and gasp she bursts through out of the closet, grabbing Callie's arm and putting it behind her back before pushing her against the wall.

"About time you got home. I broke in hours ago." The attacker growls, pressing his bulge against the curve of Callie's ass. "I've been watching your for months, waiting to get my chance with you."

"Ah! What the fuck?!" Callie cries, struggling against her sudden imprisonment despite the stab of pain that shoots through her arm. Her heart rate, already spiked by the writing on the mirror, is through the roof now, her blood thundering in her ears.

"It's called a rape in progress darling." He chuckles darkly, running a knife, one from the kitchen, down Callie's cheek. He presses the knife against her throat, putting just the right amount of pressure to keep her still but not break the skin. "Are you going to be a good girl or a bad girl for me?"

"No. Please." Callie whimpers, her body going deathly still at the feel of the cold steel. She tries to lean away from the blade even as doing so presses her harder against the bulge against her ass.

"Put your hands behind your back." He orders, smirking when she swiftly obeys. Still holding the knife to her throat he wraps leather cuffs around her wrists so she can't move her arms. "So we got a dyke, do we?" He says, following Callie's eyes as they flash to a photo of her and Arizona. "Maybe a good fucking will get you back on the right team then."

"Please, I…I have money, lots of it, I can get you anything you want. Don't do this." Callie pleads, closing her eyes as he grinds on her ass a little.

"Baby you are going to be paying me over and over and over with this tight little body of yours." He says, a deep throaty laugh rolling forth. A second later hands move to undo her jeans and pull them down. A finger, then two, followed by a third and quickly a fourth enter Callie roughly. "Fuck, you are tight." He starts to pant as he flicks his wrist quickly, loving the feel of her.

"Ahh!" Callie screams, letting out a strangled whimper as his hand plunges into her. She tries to close her legs as his upper body pins her to the wall, knowing she'll probably have more than a few bruises when all is said and done.

"Lick it clean." He orders, pulling his hand free and bringing it up to her mouth. "Yeah you like the taste of hot pussy don't you cunt?" He growls as she sucks on his finger. A moment later a belt is undone and pants are dropped, a hard shaft presses against Callie. "You don't come until I tell you to. Do you understand me?" He demands, growl sounding to match the digging of the knife against her throat.

"Yes." Callie whimpers, closing her eyes tightly. God this is really going to happen. She's standing here-no, pinned here-half naked, about to be taken and there isn't a thing she can do about it. Slowly the attacker penetrates her, 7 and a half inches burying deep inside of her in one painful thrust.

"Fucking dyke you are tight." He pants, already sounding a little out of breath came. "Bet that little whore of yours is just as tight. Maybe I should wait for her to come home before I leave." He grunts as he starts to thrust deep and hard, showing no mercy. He wants her to feel him for days afterward, to never forget this visit.

Callie opens her mouth to beg him to stop, to plead for him not to hurt her wife, but all that comes out is a ragged half grunt, half moan as he slams home. It's all she can do to turn her head to the side so her nose doesn't smash into the wall. She tries as best she can to relax, struggling to stifle her whimpers and moans every time he rams into her.

"You are going to get so wet for me." He whispers, moving one hand to her clit and expertly playing with it as he keeps thrusting. Nothing will bring him as much pleasure as getting her off, making her want him to give her release. "Feel that whore? Feel how much your tight little cunt wants a man in it? All that time playing with another pussy when your body craved a man in it."

"Bastard." Callie snaps, arching forward and trying to pin his hand so he can't fondle her. If she were thinking clearly she'd know that insulting the knife wielding man who has her tied up is an incredibly bad idea. If she was thinking clearly. But she's not, she all sort of conflicted and hurting and scared and…aroused.

"Do you really want to piss off the guy that has a knife to your throat? Or do you want to know what happens when metal meets flesh Calliope?" He says, her name coming off his lips like a swear word as he digs the knife a little deeper into her throat and makes a tisking sound.

"I…I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Callie croaks out fearfully. As a surgeon she knows all too well the damage a blade can do. "I'll behave. Please." She whimpers, forcing her body to relax as much as she can. A handful of thrusts later she feels him finally come, thrusting wildly to milk his orgasm out.

"Now that we have that our of the way the real fun can start." He smirks, grabbing her shirt and jerking her across the room before pushing her onto the bed. The way she lands causes her to go ass high in the air and he feels his groin tighten up like his seconds old orgasm never happened. "What a fucking awesome sight."

Callie shivers at his tone but doesn't move, too afraid of what might happen. She listens anxiously for him to move, flinching and letting out a yelp when he slaps her thigh and shoves her legs wider apart. She's sure he can hear how hard her heart is racing as it thuds erratically in her chest. She can't help but jerk when she feels his hands on her, pulling her jeans and panties from the rest of the way from where they'd tangled around her ankles.

"Let's see about making that tight little cunt quake." He smirk as he rolled her on her back, her arms still tied behind her back making her chest jut forward. Grinning he presses the knife into her gut as he climbs onto the bed between her thighs and starts eating her pussy.

Callie shudders as he roughly uses his tongue and mouth on her, hating that she's so wet for him and that she aches to comes. She can't believe this is happening, that some stranger just fucked her and is now eating her out. Worse, she's turned on, try as she might he's not lying when he says he's wet.

"Move. Move the knife. Please." She gasps when he sucks on her clit as she nearly jerks her hips before she remembers the dangerous threat resting against her skin.

"Tell me how much you want your pussy eaten by me and I'll think about it." He smirks, looking up from between her thighs. He wants to humiliate her, make her feel like nothing at all.

"I…I want you to…eat me." Callie mumbles, blushing deep scarlet and wishing the bed would open up and swallow her whole.

"Gonna have to do better than that whore." He smirks, slapping her thigh before gripping the flesh and massaging it roughly.

"Please." Callie whimpers, her hips twitching. "I need to get off and I need your mouth to do it. I want you to suck me off, it feels so good." She begs, feeling sick to her stomach that her words aren't a complete lie.

Smirking wider he moves the knife off her, keeping in tightly gripped in his hand and close to her side, and goes back to eating her pussy. He slings an insult out from time to time, but mostly just works to get her off. He wants her to come hard and long from his tongue. Wants it to feel like the best orgasm she's ever had and fro her to hate herself for that.

Callie arches off the bed, telling herself it's to relieve the pressure on her hands, but knowing in reality it's because of what he's doing. His movements are rough, hard, and jerky, so unlike Arizona's but still so damn effective. She can feel the familiar tingling starting in her toes as her gut tightens, sure signs her orgasm is fast approaching.

"Oh god." Callie groans as the first wave of her impending orgasm starts to crash over her.

Doubling his efforts he works to build her orgasm even more, wanting nothing but perfection in his actions. He works her over with his mouth and tongue until her moans and groans fade to whimpers and she collapses back on the bed. Smirking up at her he takes in her sweat glistened body, the way her shirt has ridden up and clung awkwardly in places, how her head is lolled off to the side, and he smiles at a job well done. Dipping his head on last time he bites her inner thigh and leaves a mark just because he can before standing and wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his blue jean shirt. Pulling his long forgotten about pants up so he doesn't trip he leaves himself hanging out of then as he starts looking around the room.

"She has a good mouth for fucking." He says, picking up a photo of Arizona. "Bet she's a grade A cocksucker." He muses, stroking himself as he talks.

"Why worry about her when you've got me right here?" Callie says, still panting from her orgasm. She feels a little sick at her words, but she pushes that aside as she offers him what she hopes is a sultry smile. She'll do anything to keep Arizona safe, even this.

"Enjoying being with a man that much?" He snorts, tossing the photo on the floor and walking around the room some more. He makes a point of touching and moving most things just to make her uneasy and piss her off. "What do we have here?" He asks, getting to the photo of Sofia and Arizona. "A dykey daughter?"

"No!" Callie cries, heart shooting into her throat. The mere thought of anything happening to Sofia is enough to make her heart stop with fear.

"I wonder when the happy family is going to be home." He says almost innocently as he turns around, smirking a bit as he takes in her panicked features. "I bet the dyke wouldn't mind being tied up next to you on the bed. Bet she could use a good pounding too." He grins, grabbing his crotch and making a thrusting motion.

"No! Please, I'll…I'll do anything, anything you want. Just don't hurt them. Please." Callie begs, eyes wide and pleading.

"Anything?" He asks, putting the photo down. "Anything I ask, hmm?" He smiles, licking his lips as he thinks of all the things he wants from her. Taking them was fun sure, but the mental pain of her doing them willingly would be worse. "Beg me to fuck you." He announces smugly, knowing he's probably caught her off guard.

"Please." Callie whimpers, lying awkwardly on her side after failing to sit up. "No more. There has be something else." She begs, her body already starting to ache.

Sighing he walks over to her and grips he arm, turning her onto her front he spreads her legs roughly, using a knee to keep them there. It was always so much fun when they didn't catch onto the rules. He feels his groin throb as he looks of the delicious ass and dripping core lying beneath him. Making her beg was going to be so much fun.

"Then I guess I'm going to have to take what I want from you, again." He says simply, pulling his pants off so he's free to work. He rubs against her ass for a minute or two to get himself ready, before thrusting inside of her without warning. He grips her hips hard enough to leave marks as he drives in to the hilt.

"Ahh!" Callie cries, genuine pain edging her voice as she buries her head in the mattress to try and muffle her cries. She can feel every inch of him, moving slowly and steadily, giving her body no choice but to adapt, adjust, respond…And it does respond, her thighs turning slick with her juices and her cries of pain taking on and edge of pleasure.

Smirking he keeps up the slow pace, watching as he pushes her deeper and deeper into the bed with each thrust. After all she doesn't have her arms to keep her from laying face first against it. He grunts a bit on the next thrust, his arousal rising as he takes in how helpless she is.

"Be whore." He grunts, griping her hard and picking up the pace a bit.

"Please." Callie gasps, not sure anymore if she's begging him to stop or to keep going. Her face and chest feel raw from the friction of her body being pushed and dragged over the bed so much even though he's left her shirt on. Her whole body aches and burns with various bumps and bruises and she's not sure her core will ever be the same again. But she's also turned on, embarrassingly so.

"Again whore. I know you can beg better than that." He growls, slapping her ass hand enough to leave a handprint behind.

"Ah!" Callie cries, upper body arching up off the bed in shock. "No more. Please. You're right, I wanted you to fuck me. I was aching for it. But no more. Please." She begs in a rush, praying something gets through to him and feeds his twisted ego.

"That's my girl." He murmurs, speeding up even more as he feels them both close to the edge. Reaching under her he twists her clit roughly, working it in time to his thrusts. He laughs deeply as she comes, writhing and whimpering under him as he keeps thrusting. He groans deeply when her body grips the shaft still inside of her, squeezing him tight in all the right ways. "You will always be my little whore. Every time you whimper and come against your dykey wife's tongue I'm going to be on your mind." He whispers hotly in her ear as he finishes off. Pulling out roughly he slaps her ass just to see her twitch one more time before tugging his pants back on and walking out without a backward glance.

Callie's so wiped out by her orgasm that she only vaguely notices the retreating footsteps and the sound of the bedroom door closing. She's pretty sure she's never come that hard in her life, and she's not really sure what to think about that. As her breathing finally calms down and she comes back down to reality she realizes she's alone and her hands are still bound. Shit.

A short time later Arizona walks into the bedroom, looking around a little shakily. She walks over to the bed slowly and carefully starts to untie Callie's bonds. "I didn't hurt you did I?" She asks as she works, worried she took the game too far. As hesitant as she'd been to start, once they'd gotten going she'd really gotten into it.

"Yes, but no." Callie murmurs hoarsely as she rolls onto her back and rolls her shoulders a little to try and work the stiffness out. "It's a good hurt. You were…god you were magnificent." She sighs, looking up at Arizona with admiration.

"Yeah?" Arizona asks with a pleased smiled. She'd been really worried about her acting skills, but now seeing the look on Callie's face she knows she didn't need to be. "I'm glad that I could help bring your fantasy to life Calliope." She says softly, bending down and kissing Callie softly before helping her remove her tangle shirt and bra.

"Mmm...'m glad too." Callie murmurs, leaning in for another kiss as she off her bra, wincing at how tight her shoulders and back are.

"Do you want a back rub?" Arizona asks, looking a little worried that she did some damage. "If it really was hurting you could have used the safe-word."

"I would love a back rub." Callie smiles, kissing Arizona softly again just because she can. "And I told you, it was a good hurt. I'm just stiff, I didn't' need the safe word." She reassures Arizona, smiling up at her.

"Ok. If you're sure." Arizona sighs, nodding to herself a little bit. "I'm going to change and then you are going to get a full back rub." She says, taking off her jeans and top and putting on a tank top and boyshorts. Turning back to the bed she pulls back to the cover and helps Callie lie down before covering her up from the waist down. "Better?"

"Perfect." Callie sighs contentedly, sinking into their soft sheets. "Especially with this view." She smirks, her eyes taking in Arizona's toned legs as she stands next to the bed.

Arizona rolls her eyes playfully as she moves to straddles Callie's hips. Reaching over to the nightstand she grabs some lavender body oil and pours a little on Callie's caramel skin. God she's gorgeous, and she's all hers. She'll neve know how she got so lucky, but she's damn thankful she did.

"I'm really glad you liked tonight honey, I put a lot of time into getting it just right." She says as she works, delighting in the feel of Callie's soft skin gliding under her hands.

"Mmm..," Callie sighs happily, sinking into the pillow under her a little more. "You did great. Everything was perfect, thank you."

"Well I am awesome." Arizona smirks, working the knots out of Callie's back with skill. She's married to the love of her life, they had a beautiful and healthy baby girl, Mark is finally giving them some space, work is going insanely well, and their sex life is back with a vengeance. They were, in fact, living the dream.


End file.
